


Thanks, Doll

by Anzella



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, fort hagen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzella/pseuds/Anzella
Summary: Ilene helps Nick in a tight spot.





	Thanks, Doll

For the moment, Fort Hagen was eerily quiet despite the gunfire that transpired minutes before. Synths now lay on the floor among the pre-war trash as the two remaining victors made their way through the maze of hallways. The whole building was a hellhole, but it wasn’t going to deter Ilene from rescuing her son–if he was here, that is. Even if not so, Kellogg was, and he was only another mark to hit on the way to Shaun.

Ilene holstered her 10mm as Nick walked before her, examining the ruined walls. She took point to look down at her feet and watch for tripping hazards, and as if on cue, she heard the beeping. Not by her, but inches ahead where her robot companion stood.

Within seconds she bundled the back of his coat into her fists and pulled as hard as she could in the opposite direction of the shrill sound, tripping over each other’s feet in the process. The two crashed onto the floor in a heap as the frag mines exploded, and Ilene’s eyes squeezed shut as strong air hit her back.

A moment. And then another. Silence settled among them once more–aside from her heavy breathing, that is–and she slowly opened her eyes. Adrenaline thrummed through her body, but she couldn’t detect the familiar feeling of shrapnel piercing her body, or blood oozing from fresh cuts. Which, thankfully, meant that she had managed to save not only Nick’s hide, but hers.

Oh yeah, Nick.

Ilene glanced down at the detective and where her palms rested on his torso. Well…her whole body was resting on him. Glowing eyes pierced into hers when she met his gaze, and her breathing slowed to a stop. The air between them–a small amount–suddenly felt choking. After agonizing silence, Nick spoke up.

“Thanks, Doll.”

Ilene blinked, and warmth blanketed her face. She immediately rolled onto the floor and then her feet. Nick took his time, making sure to fetch the hat that had left his head during the ordeal, as Ilene scratched a non-existent itch on her chin.

“Yes, well, there’s likely more where that came from,” she said.

Dusting off the hat, Nick placed it on his head with a raised eyebrow.

Ilene cleared her throat. “…Frag mines, that is.”

_There…was no need for the clarification_, she scolded herself.

Nick nodded and looked ahead behind her, “Possibly. Let’s keep a sharp eye out,”

She returned the nod and finally looked away, hoping to put the embarrassing moment behind them.


End file.
